


Letters For Mindy

by raiseyourpinky



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Danny/Mindy - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Letters, Love Letters, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 22:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiseyourpinky/pseuds/raiseyourpinky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny has a lot to tell Mindy, but he doesn't know how. So he writes her letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters For Mindy

**Author's Note:**

> I used this prompt, made by [rikyl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rikyl/pseuds/rikyl): Danny/Mindy, love letters. He wrote letters to her while she was in Haiti. He practically wrote a letter to her tonight. What if he writes more letters to her once they're together? What if he's been writing letters to her all along, ones that he's never given her? Anything to do with letters please.

Danny sat behind his desk, ready to read Mindy’s new letter. Ever since she’d left, they had found a “totally old-fashioned way” to stay in touch. It was Mindy’s idea. She sent him that first letter in the mail, and his eyes could not believe it. How great was it to receive an ink stained piece of paper with Mindy’s words when he had just started missing her loud presence in the office?

He liked the way she wrote letters because she showed him a part of her he hardly ever got to see. A part he’d always wanted to meet.

When he opened the envelope and stretched out the page on the desk, he rested his chin in his hand and began reading.

_Dear Danny,_

_You would think Haiti is filled with flies and that we eat worms for breakfast or something, but guess what? It’s actually not that bad. I think it’s safe to say I’ve enjoyed my stay so far. Other than being unable to stretch in my sleep because the tent I share with Casey is truly not made for two people, I can’t really complain._

_I met this kid who taught me how to pick out berries. At first I thought he was a little shady because remember those poisonous berries from The Hunger Games? You never know, Danny. Fortunately, it turns out this kid wasn’t trying to defy an evil leader from a dystopian society, he was just being nice!_

_Do you want to hear a secret? I don’t miss my hair products, my makeup, or my perfume. Being out here is different. I literally hugged a tree. I was trying to get under its shade, but then I touched the trunk and it was so cool that I just hugged the whole thing. You may now call me a tree hugger, Danny._

_Anyway, I want to hear about you. I’m sure everybody is missing me like crazy, but I will return eventually, and it will all be back to normal. Maybe when I get back, we can go get some of ice cream from that perfect place you took me before. What was it called?_ We All Scream _? I could use some ice cream right about now. And honestly, I could use some of your nagging. People here are so nice, I hardly find anyone to argue with._

_Well, until next time._

_Your wonderful friend,_

_Mindy_

It was no surprise that Mindy mentioned Casey—her newest boyfriend—but it was a surprise that she _hardly_ mentioned Casey, the boyfriend. In previous letters, Danny had to bear reading long paragraphs merely about the _amazing and heroic_ things Pastor Casey was doing. It was as if Mindy was trying to convince herself that through all these things, she could really love the guy.

But Danny knew better. And he knew they were doomed for the start. But he wouldn’t tell her, not yet.

Instead, he wrote her a letter back.

_Dear Mindy,_

_I think you can relax and stop worrying about getting poisoned like in The Hunger Games. You should probably stay away from those types of movies from now on, they make you far too paranoid. I’m glad you like Haiti, and that you aren’t suffering from lack of air conditioner anymore. Tree hugging is an excellent technique, Mindy, I won’t be able to get rid of that mental picture for a while._

_There’s not a lot to tell about this place. We’ve all just been going through the same routines. I gotta say, it is pretty boring without you. I miss your music playing louder and louder, and I miss going to your office to make you lower the volume. I bought the new Katy Perry album so you can hear it when you get back. I actually played the first two songs and it wasn’t the worst music I’ve ever listened to. We will definitely have to go to_ We All Scream _for some of that cookie dough ice cream you made me try. I’ve been thinking about that flavor for weeks. I am sure I read somewhere that eating raw cookie dough was not healthy. But here I am, victim of your own addiction._

_If you miss arguing with me, you must be pretty bored. You know what you could do? Learn a new language. You’ve certainly got the time. A little French or Creole comes a long way in the city. And it would be nice to hear something other than modern English coming out of your mouth._

_I also found a new restaurant down the street from my place. They just opened, and I think they serve Italian food. I keep thinking about going, but for some reason I don’t want to go without you. I like the way you critique new restaurants, the way food critics do. Have I mentioned that to you before? It’s a constant thought I have, so I wouldn’t be surprised if I have._

_Everybody misses you here, Mindy. We can’t wait for you to come back._

_Your friend,_

_Danny_

With a wide smile on his face, Danny folded the letter into a clean envelope, put his coat back on, and made his way to mail the letter to his friend.

***

The fact that Mindy was back from Haiti, and engaged, should have stopped Danny from writing her letters. But he suddenly felt the words on the tip of his tongue, and he needed a clear head to understand them. Writing her letters had helped him before, so they should help him now.

Now that she was engaged—and he had to live and accept that fact.

_Dear Mindy,_

_Why do you insist on doing this kind of stuff? You meet a guy, you date him for a few weeks and he suddenly becomes your soul mate? Do you even know what that means?_

_Mindy, love doesn’t happen that way. And you can say all you want about me not knowing more about love than you, but I know enough. I know what I’m saying. And I don’t think you should marry Casey, here’s why:_

_Casey is making you change. Haven’t you noticed this? For him, you changed your hair and you lived without junk food and slept on the floor of a small uncomfortable tent. For him, you left your job, your career, and went after him, even when you knew you had something going on here. When you knew there were other possibilities here. You left me, you left your friends. You shouldn’t have to do that because of anyone but yourself._

_Just think about what’s best for you. Do you really see yourself being the best version of you with Casey? Do you think he would treat you the way you should be treated? I don’t. And I’m sorry for admitting it, but I really don’t think you should marry him._

_I don’t want you to._

Danny stared at the letter in his hands, frowning at it. What had he just written? Why did he write this? Mindy would hate him if she ever found this. What would she think of him? That he was jealous because she finally found someone to marry and Danny was still divorced and it sucked?

Would Mindy listen to him if she read this? Would she agree with him?

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. He folded the letter and put it in an empty folder he kept underneath all his paper work. Mindy would never find it there.

***

She didn’t get married. She broke it off with Casey. But she wasn’t happy. She was so sad. Danny could see it in her eyes. There was something in her eyes that spoke of all of her hopes being crushed. Mindy had wanted to marry Casey; maybe she did love him after all.

The one consolation Danny found was that she had dumped him, not the other way around. If Mindy had broken it off, then Mindy would be okay.

He would see to that.

Danny considering talking to Mindy about this, about everything, but he didn’t want her to get the wrong idea. He didn’t want her to know that part of him was glad she’d gotten rid of her fiancé. That now she could find someone better, someone who could make her so happy. Mindy deserved to have one of those romantic comedy lives with someone.

So, he wrote her a letter that he would never send.

_Dear Mindy,_

_He’s gone, and that’s because you let him go. Do you regret it? I think you can do so much better, Min. I know you tend to get attached, but this, what you did about Casey, it’s quite impressive. You let him go. To tell you the truth, I didn’t think you had it in you._

_I wish I could tell you this personally. Or to tell you this at all. I want you to be happy. I want you to be the main character in a true story of romance. I don’t think you should ever settle for less._

_I will be here. I will always be here. Despite what problems I may have in my own life, I will always be here for you. I want you to know that I do care about you. Somewhere along the way, you became my best friend. And to think that my best friend is hurting right now makes me upset. Maybe I’m not doing my job correctly. Maybe I should be taking you out for drinks to make you forget him._

_Mindy, do you remember that “pact” we made at the Christmas party gone to hell? The one where Josh’s girlfriend showed up? You said we should kill each other in five years if we didn’t find someone. I agreed to that. I often think about it. In my mind, I like to think something different will happen after those five years. Maybe when the time comes, we can tweak our pact for both of our benefit. A lot can happen in that time. A lot has happened._

_Until then._

_Your friend,_

_Danny_

***

Mindy was at his house. In his living room. And she had admitted her feelings for a guy who she worked with.

Danny was freaking out.

He had dealt with the love from different women in the past. So why was this so thrilling and frightening at the same time? Had he never seen it coming? He liked to think he had. Danny had always known that Mindy harbored un-lamp-like feelings for him. It was true. But he was mostly teasing, then.

The thought of Mindy in his living room made his nervous for some reason. Danny was trying to watch the TV, but he could hear her walking in his floor, singing to herself in a loud voice as if not caring he could hear her. Knowing Mindy, she probably _didn’t_ care.

Danny would lose his mind if he didn’t say something now. But he couldn’t. His mind was a clouded mess and his best friend was outside his room singing about the eye of the tiger and hearing her roar.

He picked up a notebook from his nightstand and the closest pen he could find. The pen had bright red ink, but he didn’t mind.

He wrote Mindy another letter.

_Dear Mindy,_

_Would you care to explain to me what the hell is going on? You’re making me crazy. It’s not you, okay? It’s everything! What about our friendship? Don’t you think a good friendship is always ruined with sex? SEX? I’m getting ahead of myself here. Not that I don’t—I mean I do. I don’t know what’s happening._

_How long have you had this crush? Why didn’t you tell me sooner? Why did you tell me tonight, when you knew you would be ten feet away from me? What am I supposed to do with you? We have something special here, Min. I don’t want to change it. I mean, it would be nice if we could actually work. But what are the chances?_

_What do you mean I’m out of your league? We work at the same place. We know the same people. We like a lot of the same things now. And God, you’re beautiful. I know I never tell you this, but you are. You have the most beautiful brown eyes I have ever laid eyes on. You make the cutest face expressions when you talk, and your smile makes me think of home._

_This is not the point. I don’t know what we’re supposed to do now. Do I invite you into my bedroom? Why would you lay this all on me tonight? Mindy, I swear this is driving me crazy, and I can’t promise you I will be strong enough to…_

_Have you ever given US a thought, though? Having a crush is different than being with someone. Wouldn’t we fight a lot? We would, wouldn’t we? But it could be interesting to make up all the time._

_Mindy, I don’t know what to do right now. Go to sleep, please. I can’t seem to sleep if you’re not asleep. And maybe if I sleep, this will all be solved._

_In the morning, we could talk about it. Talk about us, and the future, and what we could possibly have._

_Your friend,_

_Danny_

He closed his notebook and tossed it under the bed.

Mindy was coming.

 

***

He had danced for her. Mindy seemed to like his choreography. Danny had practiced for weeks to get it right. He had the entire song memorized. The song had grown on him. The lyrics were very fitting, somehow.

Danny didn’t know what Mindy wanted earlier. Not when she had asked him to go with her outside to get some fresh air. That was the line, wasn’t it? That was what she had planned all along. But she had planned it for Cliff, not for Danny. Why the sudden change of heart?

He still hadn’t forgotten how absurd he’d felt when Mindy had revealed her secret crush was Cliff. How stupid he’d felt, after getting all of those ideas. Danny had envisioned what his life would be like with Mindy, and he feared how much he wanted it. Mindy didn’t want him, after all. Danny had to live with that now, and she was making it so hard.

What would be the point of going outside with her? What would she do? Tell him how much she wished Cliff had stayed at the party? Danny didn’t think he could take another disillusion.

That was when he glanced outside, to see if he would find her where she said she’d be. But she wasn’t alone. Cliff had returned. Cliff and his lawyer charm.

Mindy kissed him. Of course she kissed him. She liked him oh so much, didn’t she?

Danny walked away from the window, shaking his head. He went into his office and started writing.

_Dear Mindy,_

_It looks like you finally got what you wanted. You got the perfect kiss under the moonlight. It’s almost as perfect as all of those movies you like to watch. The movies I’ve been watching regularly, to try to understand why you like them so much._

_Cliff is nice, I guess. Do you think he’s the one? This one? Finally? What are you going to change now to please him? Your taste in music? Let me tell you, there’s nothing wrong with the music you listen to, even though they replay the same songs on KISS FM. I listen to that station now, because I like it._

_You know what’s funny? I think YOU have changed ME. I find myself daydreaming more often. And when I do, it’s always about us. The US that never happened._

_I like to put the blame on you, Min, but I think I’m to blame. I got infatuated with the idea of what it would be like to be with you. I wanted a taste of you, of everything that you are, everything I’ve grown to like. I wanted to be yours, and I wanted to fit into that romantic comedy stereotype so that you would like me._

_I can’t blame you for wanting to change for these men you date. It’s what happens when you really like someone. You want to do things for them. You want to impress them with stupid dances and smooth moves. But what if you keep trying and trying and you get nowhere?_

_Aaliyah says to Try Again. And I have, Mindy. I have tried and tried and I still don’t succeed. I’m starting to think I have to fight my way to you. Maybe I have to be clearer about my feelings. It’s hard, trust me. I’m not the most expressive person. But you’re worth the time and effort. You were worth listening to that song on replay and even twisting my ankle while learning the moves. You’re worth living through Cliff until I find a better way to show you._

_The things you put me through, Min._

_Your friend,_

_Danny_

 

***

Twice. Danny saw Mindy completely naked a total of two times. He found it amusing, the fact that he’d seen her naked two times more than her current boyfriend.

Danny had always been right about Mindy. She didn’t need to change anything about her because she had always been beautiful.

The problem was to get her to see that for herself.

She seemed so shy around him now; she was so worried about what he had to say. She didn’t have the slightest idea about the way he felt, and the fact that he would never disrespect her. He didn’t want to look at her for that same reason, but his eyes had wandered.

Mindy was a symbol for beauty. Everything about her was undoubtedly sensational.

Thinking she would never want to speak to him again—Danny had just walked into her office and caught her naked that second time—he went back to his own office and wrote her another letter.

_Dear Mindy,_

_Although you clearly put yourself into both situations, I want to apologize for making you uncomfortable. For that, I am sorry. For seeing you naked? Not so much. Min, you should know that as a gynecologist, I see more naked women that you could imagine. Actually, you COULD imagine, because you’re an OBGYN as well. So, let’s not pretend this is something unusual for either of us._

_I get the feeling you’re ashamed of your body, to be seen on your skin. You said so yourself. Why should you feel that way? Why should you want to go through great lengths just to avoid being seen in the nude? Mindy, your body is a piece of art, and therefore it should not be hidden. It should not make you shameful._

_I wish you saw yourself the way I see you. I wish you knew the way I see you. You’re loud and opinionated, but you always have interesting things to say. You’re blunt and rude, but that’s what happens when you’re an honest person. You’re bright and high spirited, and I have found myself soaking in your good mood whenever I feel I can’t finish the day._

_There is not a single thing I would change about you. I would not alter your personality, much less your body._

_Any guy would be so lucky to have you._

_Your friend,_

_Danny_

 

When Mindy had stormed into his office in crutches, Danny had put the letter away. She was nervous. If she could just calm down for a second so he could explain, everything would be all right.

But he listened to her patiently, and he thought of the letter. Another letter he would not give her.

***

Mindy thought she wanted Cliff. Maybe she did, but she had no idea if he wanted her. Personally, Danny thought the man was seriously stupid to let her go. After the email he helped Mindy write him, he would probably take her back.

They were on an airplane. Mindy had left to get him water. He realized he should have gone with her when there was turbulence.

Was Mindy alright? Was she been afraid?

Danny glanced over to her empty seat, worried and scared. He’d finally had enough of this. He had to do something about this. The mere thought of losing her nearly scared him to death.

“Oh brother,” Mindy mumbled, going through the variety of waters. His first thought was of relief. She was okay.

“Hey,” he said, approaching her quickly.

“Hey, Danny,” Mindy said, holding a small water bottle. “All these waters look the same.” She turned, still reading the water bottle label. “I—I—just don’t…”

Danny took the water from Mindy, putting it back on the cart beside them. He cupped her face and leaned in closer, and he kissed her. She sighed into him, her eyes still open, but he kissed her again, hoping, wishing he could get his message across. He wanted her to forget about Cliff, to realize that he, Danny, wanted her so much. For too damn long.

The best part was that Mindy was kissing him back. When Danny pulled away, he noticed she was blushing. Her lips were slightly red, and he took advantage of her hesitation to kiss her again.

This time she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. Danny took a step closer, needing to erase all space between them. He felt her tongue in his mouth, and he kissed her faster, confident that she wanted the same thing now.

Mindy’s hands travelled from his neck to his back and his arms, and Danny tangled his arms around her, touching her carefully, but with determination. He wished he could say his hand took a life of its own as it slid down her back and to her ass, but that was all him. Danny held her face tightly again, and her body seemed to respond, pacing closer and closer.

The once innocent kiss had become overly heated. He had no idea how his brain achieved to convince his body to pull away, but he did eventually.

Mindy gasped for a breath of air, and Danny realized they were both panting excitedly. She smiled at him, with wide, bright eyes.

“Dear Mindy,” he whispered, pulling a strand of loose hair behind her ear as their breathing stabilized. “I love you.”


End file.
